High Tea
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: During the Opium Wars, England and China have a night to themselves. China plauged with nightmares while trying to quit opium, and urges he can't seem to satisfy unless England is around... So what will happen to the two nations under the influence of Opium and wine? YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, BOY LIKES BOY, My first IggyChu


**While searching for yaoi (search search search) I learned there are only 7 stories for IggyChu as the fans are calling it. I think England and China need more love! And IggyChu sounds like chewing gum don't you think? (num num num).**

**Speaking of China I wish I could get the Chinese exchange student in my class to notice me… I even picked up some more Chinese today… But he still didn't notice me. He has trouble with English too… He must be lonely…**

**This story was somewhat inspired by Thousnelda's story "China's Secret", although I'm still on chapter 2 of that story…**

**High Tea**

"Nice to see you again." China said seductively, sitting on his throne in the opium den as Britain walked to him with a huge of chest.

"I can't keep my favorite customer waiting. It's just as we promised." Britain opened the chest of the drug, small white balls already starting to fall to the floor.

"Xie xie. You've done well."

Britain bowed. "Thank you as always. You satisfy my queen's need for tea and in return…" He smirked.

"Britain, let me see your face." China fanned himself while watching Britain get up.

"May I ask why?"

"Come here."

"Yes… Are you feeling allright China?" Britain was curious about China's sudden request.

"Well I admit that it has been along time since I had someone to drink with…"

"Is that so?"

"Sit with me." China ordered, the Brit fallowing. "That's better." China took Britain's chin, observing his face. "You're a loyal dog, you know that?"

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for the queen."

"No matter." China took a bottle of wine. "Shall we drink?"

**3 bottles of wine and half a chest of opium later…**

"Hey China, if that's all you need, I'll be going now." Britain coughed, the strong sent of opium filling the air. He tried to get up only to be pulled back down by a high asian man in fancy robes.

"No, you stay here." China forced Britain to sit back down.

"Just what is the matter with this man?" Britain thought, watching and feeling as China rubbed his hands all over his body. "What are you doing you git!?"

"I'm just want to make you feel comfortable." China's left hand was on Britain's butt, the other on his hand. "Thanks to you everyone's addicted to opium… Although, I can't say it's only the opium I like." He smiled seductively.

"Look, if you're done, I need to go home. It smells here, open a window!" Britain pushed China away, rushing to the door. "I already placed the order for the tea and the boat's going back to London tonight. I don't know why you do this every time I come here! Just what are you trying to accomplish!?"

"So you don't like me?" China asked, putting a needle to Britain's neck.

"What are you?"

"Unless you want your precious queen to hire a replacement, I suggest you shut your mouth." China said. "Stay here with me… At least for the night… Like you used to."

"No, I need to go home!"

"Please… I've been trying to quit but whether I use it or not…"

"China, if you use opium it's your problem! You're whole population is using it. Besides, you were the one who made it difficult for me to pay you for trading! You said you only wanted silver but I didn't have any!" Britain shouted, trying to move but feeling the needle press closer to his neck.

"And it's your fault for giving me such a terrible thing…" China sighed. "Please. I'm not asking you to kill someone. Please stay the night!"

"And I if I refuse?"

"I'll kill you with one stroke."

"But then if you kill me, how will you get what you desire?"

"I'll just have to wash my clothes more carefully."

Britain paused, making China lower his guard and hold him closer. "Do you remember those days at all?"

"Of course, but I don't understand why you want me to stay so badly…"

"They've gotten worse… Both the urges and the nightmares…" China dropped the needle, making it fall to the floor with a clang. "Please…"

"If you insist…"

**I'll update this story if I can but I am really tiered… And downloading music… And I found a kind of awesome and funny yet disturbing picture of the hetalia cast in wedding dresses… And they're not even genderbent…. Let's just say Germany looked terrible but in a funny way…**


End file.
